A New Generation 1
by km515
Summary: This 1st part of the series will follow Lily Potter in her first year at Hogwarts as she gains friends, love, and her first real adventure.
1. The Train Ride

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR

Chapter 1: The Train

We made their way towards the barrier reading platforms nine and ten. Then everyone became silent. Mum leaned over and whispered in my ear, "This is it. Now it's your turn."

All of the sudden, James, my oldest brother, ran into the barrier at full speed. Following him was my father, Harry, my other brother Albus(Al), me(Lily), and last was mum(Ginny). _For a moment all I could see was darkness. I mean I'd been through the barrier before, but never on my own. I was now eleven years old; and was going to Hogwarts._

_Next thing I realized, I was falling out of the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. Dad was standing there waiting for me with a rather large smile on his face. _

"So, Dad. How much time until the train leaves?" James asked. "Well," said Dad, "We actually arrived right on schedule today, so we have around fifteen minutes to spare." "Thank Merlin!" said James. " Good. At least this year I can give proper goodbyes instead of those short choppy ones," Mum said. _James, Al, Dad, and I all looked nervously at each other. We all hated her long goodbyes, because most times, they ended in tears. _Mum chuckled, "Don't worry! I was only joking!" _Relief came to all of our faces._

Soon we said our good byes and boarded the train.

"Lil, you can sit with me and James."

"Alright Al. Thanks."

_Al opened the door, and we saw James snogging a girl. She was blond and the two looked inseparable. I mean I didn't know whose hands were whose!_

"Um...Actually we could just sit somewhere else," said Al after he had shut the door.

"Whoa! James has a girlfriend?" _I was completely shocked and disgusted at this._

"Yeah," responded Al, "She's a Gryffindor in my year."

Behind us a voice called out, "Al!"

_I turned around to see a boy around James age. He had dark blond hair with sapphire eyes. Merlin! he was cute!_

"Hey Scorp! I thought for sure you'd sit with James."

"Well...I was but then I opened the door and had second thoughts."

"I know what you mean," I said, "They weren't exactly trying to hide it."

"Um...sorry...who..." said a confused Scorpius.

"Oh right. Sorry mate. Scorpius this is my sister Lily. Lily, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well, nice to meet the one person in the world who can scare James and Al," said Scorpius.

"Thanks, I guess" I said. _My dad had told me about him. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or suspicious._

He continued to talk, "Well I suppose I wont be able to prank you then. Anyways I'm gonna go find a compartment. See ya Al, Lily."

Once he had left, I asked Al, "What did he mean 'prank me'?"

"Oh it's a tradition Lil. We prank all the first years."

"Good to know," I thought.

"It's just a joke," he said, "I mean the biggest pranksters are James and Peeves."

"The ghost Al?"

"That's the one. Besides we don't really prank you."

" Once again Al, good to know," I said sarcastically.


	2. The First Meal

Chapter 2: The First Meal

The first years lined up in the front of the hall, waiting to be sorted.

_I was extremely nervous! My brother James is in Sytherin and Albus is in Gryffindor. I want to be a Gryffindor like the rest of the family, but even then I am even more afraid that I will end up being in a house without any of my family_.

_Finally Professor McGonnalgal began to call names. I was in a daze until I heard her call, _"Lily Potter."_ Trying not to trip, I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down._ "AH," said the hat, "You are very difficult to place. I can tell right off you have bravery inside of you. Not to mention your families knack for trouble. However, you have a Slytherins mind. Well I have decided. You are a.......GRYFFINDOR!"

_Relief spread through my body as I stood up. I ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Al. _

"Great job Lil!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said, "I..."

The tall, blond, girl sitting across from me then spoke up.

"Um... sorry, are you two related?"

"Yeah," replied Al, "This is my sister Lily. Lily, Catherine Corner."

"Hi. Are you excited to be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," I said, "I've wanted to come since James's first year when he came home bragging about it."

Catherine laughed and said, "Listen Lily don't believe everything your brothers tell you. They're right bloody liars and break rules like there is no tomorrow." _Now that shocked me! I mean James is one thing, but Al! He was always the responsible one. Then I heard Al speak._

"Hark who's talking! Anyone put a dung bomb in McGonagals office lately?"

Catherine was about to say something when McGonagal began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now normally the notices are said during the feast...but apparently you haven't been served yet. Let me fix that." She clapped her hands and the food appeared. "Now you may act like pigs."

With that said everyone began to eat. Then once pudding had been served, she stood up to speak again.

"Now that we are finishing our meals, I would like to remind everyone that magic is NOT permitted in the corridors, that Weasley products are banned," she looked at the Gryffindor table(half of which were either blushing or laughing), "and that NO ONE is allowed inside of the Forbidden Forrest," this time she looked directly at James and the boy sitting next to him. Then I had to ask, "What did everyone do last year!"

"Oh the usual," Al said, "Set off dung bombs in teachers offices, went into the forrest to plan pranks, snuck out late at night to snog their boyfriend..." Catherine choked and Al said, "What does that sound familiar?"

Catherine's face turned red and she said, " How the...how...what...bloody...I...How the bloody hell do you know about that!"

"Oh I had detention that night and well lets just say you two were having a good time."

"AL! Don't you dare tell anyone! If you do I swear..."

"Yeah right Catherine! You don't have a thing on me!"

_I then remembered..._

"Al she might not have anything on you but I do," I said chuckling at the memory.

"Try me," he said.

"Jane."

_I had never seen my brothers face freeze like that._

"J-Jane. Who's that?"

"Oh you know perfectly well who she is. The one we met back on the beach in Paris. The one that Mum caught you..."

"LILY! I swear if you finish that sentence you are dead!"

"I don't think he would, do you Catherine?"

She shook her head.

"Well what about you Lily," Al said, "and the boy you like?"

_Oh CRAP! Does he know about that!_

"Yeah right! I don't fancy anyone." _Good thing I can keep a straight face while lying._

"Oh yes you do. The boy who got off the train with James every year. I won't use any names but I swear I saw you staring at him earlier." _By then I realized someone else had walked into the Great Hall. He had jet black hair, green eyes, glasses...DAD!_

"Al, when you stop making up stories, you'll realize who's just arrived."

_Why is he here? He would have mentioned coming to visit. CRAP! Something must be wrong! Wait everyone looks calm...like they knew he was coming...what the bloody hell was going on?_

_ Al's smirking, this can't be good! _"Lil, Dad comes here all the time. Did me and James forget to mention it?" _Damn!_

"You're horrible!"

"AW Lily; I'd take that as a compliment," said James.

_They are dead! Why did they not tell me! Why didn't Dad tell me! WHAT IS GOING ON!_

"I hate you both! And you'd better watch where you step from now on!"

"Why?" asked James, "Gonna get us back?"

_Oh he has NO idea!_

"Before long, you'll both be crying!"

_Catherine must have been uncomfortable because then she said:_

"Okay, Lily why don't I show you to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Alright."

"Can you believe them! I swear they are the worst!"

"Yeah well, they can be prats sometimes," she said.

_WHAT!_

"SOMETIMES! Catherine, have you MET my brothers?"

"Well Al at least."

"Wow you must not know James at all then!"

"Actually Lily, I do."

_Okay, why does she sound nervous?_

"James is...well...he's kinda...my boyfriend."

_WHAT DID SHE SAY!_

"NO WAY!"


	3. A Secret

_CHAPTER 3: The Secret_

_Now I know that ranting may not really do much good. But there I was. In the Common Room. Ranting._

"Five minutes! Five minutes and Dad's already gone and spoiled everything!"

"Lily we wanted to tell you but-" Al began.

"But what! He forbade you to tell me!"

"Yes he did! Look, he wanted us to have a normal life at school. So, he decided not to tell us until our first year here."

_Normal life? We're his kids! Since when have we ever had normal lives! _

"What's he really doing here Al?"

"we're still trying to figure that out, but we think he's trying to pursuade students to become Aurors."

"He wouldn't do that and you know it!"

"How much do the two of you know about your Dad?" asked Catherine.

"What are you talking about?" Al and I said.

"Your dad... he..."

Getting pissed off I screamed, "Yeah!"

"He can tell you himself..." she then left and walked up the stairs leaving Al and I standing there in the room... alone... with _him_.

"Well dad," I said as calmly as I could, "What do you think she was about to say?"

"Well," he began sitting down, "I know exactly what she was about to say. But the two of you dont need to know, or worry, about it."

"So you won't tell us!" Al yelled.

"Fourteen years isn't long enough!"

_He stood up and though his look scared me to hell, I stood my ground._ "I'm not telling you until I'm ready and that's that. If you two don't shut up and leave it... it's ministry buisness! You don't have a say in it anyways so leave it!" he finished storming out of the tower.

* * *

The next morning began as any other would. Everyone woke up, dressed and went directly to the Great Hall. But once she sat down next to Al the questioning began.

"So... how did it go last night?" asked Cat very carefully. _She sounded nervous to even ask. But Al answered before I could._

"You couldn't hear it in your dorm."

"Well, to be honest I think that all of Gryffindor heard you..."

_Then came big brother to mess with us. James can honestly be such a prick sometimes! I swear he butts into everyones buisness!_

"Lily and Al standing up to dad! Where the hell are my siblings?"

"Shut up James I'm not in the mood," I growled leaving the table.


	4. Notes

CHAPTER 4: Notes

_Divination. The absolute most depressing and pointless class at Hogwarts. When I told mum and dad I wanted to take it they just laughed. When I told them I had Trewlney for my teacher they laughed even more. Apparently she had said to dad over a thousand times that he would die, and the same to all classmates that had a tendency to get into trouble. But today I wasn't in the mood. Dad is here and keeps looking at me and I swear if she says anything..._

"Hello dear. OH! This is very dark indeed! Can't you see it?"

I sighed, "Honestly I see nothing but a bunch of brown crap in a teacup," then I stood up and left.

A half hour later I passed by James in the hall. When I walked up to him he obviously noticed how annoyed I looked and asked, "How bad?"

_How bad? How bad! I walked out of her bloody class that's how bad!_

"She gets more mental every class! But even better dad was there and I walked out of class! James... I think he's following us."

"So do I. Al said Dad was in his Potions class last night, and he was also in my Ancient Runes class this time yesterday. Even took notes. I think I've got a plan... but we'll need to talk to Rosie."

_After discussing it we came up with a plan. James and I set out to find Rosie, and despite it being one of James' best plans ever, I knew that Rosie would not like it._

* * *

"You want me to WHAT!" she shouted.

"Just copy dad's notes. Rose something's going on. Please, we need your help," I begged hoping it would work.

She sighed, "Are you sure he won't catch me?"

"Positive."

"But what if-"

"Rosie," James said, "If he catches you we will explain that it wasn't your fault. Ok?"

After a minute she said, "Fine."

* * *

_Later that day, Rose and I put the grand plan into action. We were in Charms when I, loudly, fell over. Rose had been sitting on the opposite side of the room near dad. I nodded towards her, and quickly swallowed a Fainting Fancy before passing out. Once he saw me fall, my dad was practically there in an instant. To cover for Rosie, I pretended to be knocked out so she could copy dads notes._

_After what felt like five minutes I 'woke up'. As I sat up I looked at Rose who smiled and nodded once. Dad helped me up, obviously concerned, and lead me out of the classroom._

_Half an hour of being watched in the Hospital Wing later, I went to dinner. I walked over to Rosie and unnoticably grabbed the notes._

* * *

_That night I grabbed my brothers and we all went into the Room of Requirement, which had everything we could possibly need to discover the truth._

Al, who had been reading the notes, looked up saying, "This is all about 'damage' left over from 1997. Merlin, there's enough written to make me think there was an explosion or something."

"'97? Isn't that the year Teddy was born?"_  
_

"Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?" asked James.

"No you don't get it do you? Guys Ted's parents died the year he was born. He mentioned it once when we were little. Oh Merlin! Mum's brother also died that year! What if it was a battle or something?" _Oh poor Teddy! Why would dad hide this though?_

"So," said a voice behind us, "you figured it out. Harry and Ginny were worried, asked me to tail you."

"And you were actually listened to them? Uncle Neville they're parinoid! And Dad's already follows us to our classes! Why do you need to join him!"

"Lily. You three are like family, hell I'm Al's godfather so maybe I am. But you three don't get it do you? It's complicated and none of your concern. Now go rest up. Quiddich tryouts are in the morning."


	5. The Owlery

CHAPTER 5

The Quidditch Captain, John Timothy, was annoyed to say the least. Every Gryffindor that had tried out was following him, trying to find out if they had gotten the spot. Eventually, he reached the common room bulletin board and turned around.

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" yelled John, "If you're on the list meet me on the pitch at noon, if not leave me alone because I'm not going to change my mind."

As soon as John left everyone ran to the board at once. After the crowd had died down some I stood up and went to read the list.

_'Oh bloody hell please let me get the spot' was all I could think as I went to the board._

**Gryffindor _Quidditch_ Team**

**Beaters: **

**Catherine Corner**

**Matthew Collins**

**Chasers: **

**Albus Potter**

**Ashley Masson**

**John Timothy**

**Keeper: **

**Laura Harrison**

**Seeker: **

**Lily Potter**

* * *

"I made the team!" I screamed at James and Scorpius later that day.

"Congrats!" said Scorpius.

"Nice work little Lil!" said James.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Later that night I found myself miserable. I was hiding in the Owlery after fighting with dad, when someone came in. Thankfully it was only Scorpius, and he didn't notice me there._

"Hey Tallie, can you fly a letter for me?" he asked the grey bird, "Well thanks. Here, this goes to mum. Try and find her for me."

_The bird flew away and I swear I saw a tear in his eye. What confused me was that he always said his mum was dead... why would he send her a letter? When he turned around he saw me._

"Lily," he said wiping away the tear, "What's wrong?" _  
_

"I should probably ask the same thing. Scorp, you said your mum was dead. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I don't know if she is dead. For all I know she could be, but..."

"But?"

"You've been crying. What's the matter?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." _I know that what I said next sounded rude, but at that moment, I felt it was true._

"No one else gives a crap, so I don't expect you to,"_ I stood to leave when my owl (Willow) flew in with a letter._

"Well believe it or not I actually do care. This yours?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah. I reckon the letter's from Teddy."

"Who?"

"My godbrother Ted. I get to call him Teddy because he calls me Water Lily."

"Oh right I forgot. I'm guessing you two are close."

"Yeah."

_**Dear Lily,**_

_** Sorry about you and Harry, but we all fight at some point. I'm headed your way in the morning. Meet me here after dinner tomorrow. Send me a letter ASAP if you are busy. Also, I've got something important to tell you while I'm there. Congrats on making the Quiddich team!**_

_** Love, Teddy**_

"I'm gonna go. Night."

_As I left I heard him whisper_, "Night."


End file.
